Many measuring techniques are known for measuring distance, temperature, and other parameters, but such known techniques generally increase in expense according to the precision desired, and also generally have an upper limit as to the precision practically attainable by the technique. For example, to measure distances of meters or kilometers with a precision of microns or fractions of microns is extremely expensive, if attainable at all. The same limitations apply with respect to measuring temperature and other conditions.